Jealous?
by tearsoftenshi
Summary: Sasori gets a little jealous of the new girl  introdused in an other story later , and decides to show Deidara that hes still his seme. Deidara likes like action, so he plays along. Warning: This is a oneshot lemon!And its a yaoi!


~disclamer~ I own nothing...sadly, which means I dont own Naruto. Or any of the characters, if I did, there would be alot more yaoi! muhahaha! This is my 1st fanfic, and 1st lemon, so please be nice. Oh, and this is a lemon from a story im writing about a OC, but I dont know if I want to post it. So, yes...the "new girl" is me, and the leader is a girl. arigato! ~Tenshi

"So, Sasori no danna, what do you think of the new girl?" Deidei asked, laying on Sasoris lap.

"Im just glad there's someone that can keep you company when I can't." Sasori answered, while running his fingers through Deidaras hair.

"Yea, me to. But, I think I might like your company a little more." Deidara said, sitting up to kiss Sasori on the cheek, only to be surprised when Sasori turned his head just in time to get a kiss on the mouth. Deidara closed his eyes after getting over his surprised state. Sasori smirked as he felt his uke give into the kiss. 'Good boy.' He thought to himself, he was in the mood tonight, and to be damned if he didn't get what he wanted. He graphed Deidaras hair roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth, without permission. Deidara moaned at this action, 'He must want some tonight, he usually aint this forward. Maybe he got jealous of the new girl!' Sasori pulled away from Deidara, and started sucking on his neck.

"MMM Sasori no danna." "Yes, my love….you called?" Sasori said smirking, knowing that it would piss off his uke. "Shut up, you fucking seme." Deidara commented, still moaning Sasoris name. "If I have to shut up, don't you think you should to?" Sasori said, stopping the attack on his ukes neck, Deidara whimpered, "Don't stop, damn it! And I wouldn't be quiet….I can't. Plus, you know you love it when I moan your name." Sasori just chuckled, and started bitting Deidaras neck.

"Is this what you want?" He said, undoing Deidaras cloak, pulling it to the floor. "YES!" Deidara moaned. "Good." Sasori said, now playing with Deidaras nipple. "MMMM!" Sasori started moving his hand lower and lower till he got to the hem of Deidaras pants,unbuttoning them and taking them off as well. Deidara whined, "This isn't fair!" Sasori laughed, "What's not fair my love?" "I want you to get naked to!" Deidara said, getting a little adventurous, he jumped on top of Sasori, "Its my turn!" He said, moving his hands all over Sasoris torso, while grinding his pelvis with Sasoris. He removed his semes cloak, "Do you know how sexy your real body is Sasori?" he asked, while kissing Sasoris nipples, and abs. Sasori smirked, "Well, im guessing its pretty sexy by the fact that you cant keep your lips off it." Deidara just hmmed and moved his lips lower, getting to Sasoris pants, he smiled before unbuttoning them with his teeth, careful to graze the bulge in his semes boxers. Sasori moaned at this.

"Finally, I got you to moan!" Deidara said, proud of this fact. "You get me to moan all the time." Sasori answered, rolling his eyes. "Well, it's the first time tonight." Deidara said, pulling down Sasoris boxers now. "Well, well Sasori no danna….it looks like your ready." Deidara said, looking at his semes large dick. "Ok, that's enough." Sasori said, flipping them over so that he was back in contral. "But, but Sasori!" Deidara whined. "The only way you are going to be on top, is if your riding my dick." Sasori smirked, remembering the last time Deidara did that. Deidara was really great, but it took a lot out of him….he passed out right after. So, he wasn't going to let that happen tonight, he wanted a whole night full of love making. Deidara pouted, "Fine, but I wanted to…." Sasori stopped grinding to listen, "To what Deidei?" Deidara blushed "ummm I wanted to suck you tonight."

Sasori stared at his uke. "See I knew it was a bad idea." Deidara said, blushing even more. Sasori shoke his head, "No, no! It's a great idea….I just thought you wouldn't do that, you said you wouldn't." "Oh, so ummm can I?" Deidei asked, giving his seme the cutest look. "Of course you can." Sasori answered, getting off Deidara, laying back on the bed. Deidara looked down at his semes member one more time. 'I wonder if I can even fit that into my mouth.' He swallowed his spit, as if to make room for what was about to come. He grapped ahold of Sasoris dick, and played with it a bit, to get the precum, which he licked. Desiding that he liked the taste, he licked the member from the base to the tip, licking the slit at the top a little. He wasn't sure if he was doing it right, but the moans from his seme gave him some confidence. So, he put the tip into his mouth, moving his tongue a little, he kept his hand at the base. He tried moving his mouth down more, getting about half of it into his mouth, he decided there was no way he could fit the rest. 'Damn, I don't wanna disappoint Sasori though.' So, he cleared his throat, when he did, it vibrated to Sasoris dick. "Damn Deidara, are you sure you've never done this before? Sasori said, grapping Deidaras hair, pushing him farther on his dick. "mmmmm hmmm." "GAH!" Sasori moaned, "Im cumming, do you think you take it?" "mmmm hmmm." At that one moan from Deidara, Sasori came in his ukes mouth. 'God this is a lot. I don't think I can swallow it all.' Deidara tried his best, but some slipped out ot the corner of his mouth.

Sasori pulled him up to his face, to see his uke, "You look so damn sexy with my cum on your face, remind me next time to pull out, so that I can just cum right on your pretty little face." Deidara just nodded and blushed, licking the corner of his mouth to get the rest. "You taste good Sasori no danna." Sasori smirked, "Get off the bed, and lean over the end of it." Deidara did as his seme ordered. "Such a good little uke." Sasori thought to himself. "With your spit all over my dick, I shouldn't need lub, but its up to you." Deidara blushed even more, "No, I don't need any…just put it in please?" Sasori laughed, "As you wish." Deidara started playing with his own dick, to distract himself from what was about to come. Sasori lined his dick up with Deidaras pink little hole, "Are you ready?" Deidara moaned, "YES PLEASE!" Sasori laughed a little more, and slammed his dick into his uke.

"AHHHH SASORI!" "Does it hurt?" Sasori asked, concerned for his uke. "Noooo, its wonderful." Deidara answered, still playing with his own dick, while sucking on his semes finger, to help him keep quiet. The last time they did this, Deidara was to loud and the leader was mad at them….because she couldn't concentrate on her own love making with Itachi. "UGHHHHH HMMMM!" Deidara moaned, bucking his ass, trying to keep up with his seme. By this time, Sasori was going to fast for him to keep up….he knew his seme was close, so he tried to speed up so he could cum with his seme. But, that didn't end up happening, cause Sasori, determined not to cum before his uke, had flipped Diedara over, and put his legs on his shoulders, hitting Deidara in a wonderful spot, making him moan louder. "OHHHH GOD! HMMM AHHH! YESS!" Sasori smirked, "Shhh my love, we don't want to wake anyone do we?" Deidara nodded and bit his lip to keep quiet. 'My uke looks so beautiful like that, I should do this more often.' Sasori decided. Deidara continued jerking off as Sasori bucked, and slammed into him. "SASORI! IM CUMMING…..CAN I CUM? PLEASE!" Deidara screamed. "Yes, you may cum, im cumming to." Sasori answered. "Keep your eyes open though, I want to see you cum." Sasori ordered. Deidara looked right into Sasoris eyes, and just as this happened, they both came, Deidara all over his stomach and hand, Sasori, in his uke.

Right before Sasori calapsed, he pulled out of Deidara and layed on his side, facing his love. Deidara looked at Sasori, "I love you." Sasori smiled, "I love you too, now go to sleep." Deidara smiled to, 'I cant believe he said it, he never does.' Deidara kissed Sasori and turned onto his side so that his back was facing Sasori. Sasori smirked and cuddled his lovers back, spooning him.

Comment and rate please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
